Fallen
by PiNtheTAiL
Summary: After Heero's tragic death, Duo is stuck in a deep depression that threatens to ruin his life. Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Swearing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The usual "don't own them and not making any money off of this" deal.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, swearing, angst, lemons later

Pairings: 1x2, 2xOriginal Character, 3x4.

A/N: This is a revised version of the original one I wrote and posted a couple years ago. A lot of stuff has been added to make it better. Keep in mind that I am well out of the loop of fanfiction (and writing) for a good four years now. Well, enjoy and don't forget to R&R! P.S. Normally, I _am _a happy person!

FALLEN

Prologue

Friday night 8PM.

Loud music. Colorful confetti. Cheap beer. Drunk people. Laughter.

I glanced at my watch once more. He was an hour and a half late for my birthday party. Where the hell could he be? Strolling past the elegantly placed balloons and streamers, I waved to my best friend. "Hey Quat! Quat!" Once I saw that I had gotten his attention. I mouthed the words "have you seen Heero."

He shook his head. He mouthed back might have he was just running late. I frowned. It was not like him to forget or be late at all. I dialed his cell phone for the umpteen time. Straight to voicemail. Again.

I could not possibly enjoy the party without Heero. Grabbing my leather jacket, I ducked out of house and hopped on my motorcycle. My fingers automatically zipped up the jacket and strapped on the helmet. Revving up the engine, I sped down the street he would have taken from his house.

Ten minutes into riding, I heard sirens behind me.

Coming up fast.

Going in the same direction.

Shit.

I think I knew it before I saw it.

My heart sank to my stomach and suddenly I felt like puking all over myself.

I swallowed hard and sped after the squad cars. Not far along, I could see a smoke signal at least ten stories high. The smell of... burning... gasoline... reached my nose.

"Noooo!" I cried.

I leapt off the bike, casting it carelessly to the side and ran toward the crash site. My eye darted from car to car desperately trying to spot the black Mercedes. I broke past the yellow tape and the officers guarding the accident.

"Hey! Sir, please stay back!"

"Sir! Sir! Come back here!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

The warnings... the warnings were just noise. There was screaming, crying, begging, and praying. But I could not hear my lover. "Heero, c'mon, baby answer me!"

There! What was that? Black Mercedes. Bloody hand. Messy chocolate hair.

"Heero!" I forced myself to run faster and dodged two of officers that tried to snatch me. Scrambling down, I seized his hand and squeezed. There was no reaction. "C'mon baby. You can make it," I sobbed.

His eyes cracked open a bit. "...Duo." He tried to smile but it quickly turned to a scowl. That was not a good sign. The slightest smile made the strong man squirm. His eyelids began to lower. The blue was fading from his eyes.

"Heero," I ran my fingers along his face, tracing from his bleeding temple to his angular jaw. He leaned slightly into it. His breathing began to slow. "Don't die on me. Please, I need you. I can't... fuck, I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do if you just up and died on me!" Anger filled my stomach. I felt like puking and I started to scream. "Why are you fucking around with me? You promised, bastard! You're suppose to be protecting me, not leaving me here to fucking die. You dumb shit! Wake the fuck up!" I shook him as hard as I could and there was no reaction. "Wake up!"

Two enemy hands tore me away form the body of my lover. My legs kicked the air and I swung my arms wildly around me. I screamed and cried, managing to bite his arm once. I fought him every step of the way, cursing him and his family to hell, blaming him for my misfortune. But I bawled into his shoulder as I watched the flames rise. I begged him to let me go, plead him to, but he continued to forcefully pull me away from the heat licking at our heels.

There was an explosion and we were both hurled back twenty feet. I couldn't breathe. Fuck.

The officer gently pushed me off, swiftly checking all my vital signs. He raised his walky-talky and spoke into it. Squinting, I saw his lips move but I could only catch a few words. "...Concussion... broken ribs... ambulance coming... hold on." He wiped his bloody lip and stroked my hair. "...It's okay."

My eyesight began to blur. The last thing I saw was the officer's gleaming name tag. Chang.


	2. An Overdue Visit

Disclaimer: The usual "don't own them and not making any money off of this" deal.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, swearing, angst, lemons later hopefully.

Pairings: 1x2, 2xOC, 3x4.

A/N: Finally the first chapter. XD.

FALLEN

Chapter 1: Overdue Visit

Present time, Sunday morning 2AM.

It's been two years since the day Heero died, but the picture of his helpless body was still fresh in my mind and my heart still heavy with grief. My eyes followed the moonlight from the edge of the bedpost to the drawn window, revealing crackling lighting and heavy rains. Closing my eyes, I listened to the pitter-pattering against the glass. The broken, shattering sounds filled my empty room. It _echoed. _I curled into a tight ball and pulled the blanket over me. From underneath the pillow, I retrieve an old crinkled photo of my lost love. Two piercing cobalt eyes glared back at me under messy chocolate hair. Despite the scowl, there was a playfulness about the picture. Maybe it was the glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

Shivering, I rubbed my sleepy eyes. My fingers were wet. "It must be allergies," I sniffled. But a voice in my head cried, _Heero, you bastard. You left me here alone. _I don't think I would ever admit to myself the I was scared...

Sunday morning 7AM.

I stirred from my sleep, the way I wake up right before my alarm clock rings. Two seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Moaning, I pulled the pillow over my head and growled, "I'm not home. Come back laterrr-" I yawned and peeked at the clock. Fucking alarm clock taunting me with its blinking red lights. It was too early for anyone to be up, except for...

"Duo!" A high pitched squeal from the other side could only come from one person. Quatre. Unfortunately, he was my best friend. "Duo, open the door! I have coffee and muffins!" I sat up abruptly. _Muffins?_

Shaking loose the tangled hairs that flowed down my back, I made my way toward the door. It was a small apartment but I always managed to take ten minutes just to make it across. I peered through the peep hole. A short pale blond just ripe for the picking. I grinned mischievously. I shouldn't think about poor Quatre that way.

I pulled off the dainty chain (that was suppose to _protect _me just in case of a break in) and let the smiling blonde in. "Ugh, Quat. You know I'm not a morning person," I mumbled on his deaf ears. However, I moved aside allowing him to step in. As he walked by, the smell of freshly baked blueberry muffins reached my nose. Before my stomach could make a growl, I made an attempt to snatch the bag of pastries from his hands.

Quatre laughed and slyly avoided my invading hands. I admit, his girlish hands are too fast for me. "Duo! Do you know what day it is?"

I eyed the brown bag that was already starting to get a dark stain on the side. Oh, the buttery goodness! "A day that I have off?" I drooled. Following him to my tiny kitchen, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror by the hallway. My long hair was falling out of what was left of the braid. Little dark baggies under my eyes were beginning to materialize. And a little gut was beginning to form, due to the not working out regularly. I pinched my love handles then shrugged. The muffin won't make much of a difference.

Taking a seat next to the cheerful blond, I finally got a better look at him. It has been several months since the last time we had seen each other. Quatre, being the smart and responsible one not to mention rich, worked on many projects and charities to help people. Damn his kind heart. He had not changed much though. He had always had a small frame and shyness about him. Fair hair framed his slightly sunburnt skin. I reached out and grasped his hands. Smooth, no calluses. His big blue eyes always had a kind, loving expression.

His pale lips curved in a smile and he gave me a slight reassuring squeeze. "It's your birthday, silly. And there's a carnival in town this week." He said with a wink.

My birthday? So soon? Another year has gone by. I scratched my head, a little embarrassed that I had forgotten my own birthday. "I didn't even realize! I've been working like twenty hour days at the car shop, you know. Today is my first off day in... well, a long fucking time." My life wasn't where I wanted it to be but, hey, the rent was getting paid. I spotted Quatre cringing uneasily. He had never been comfortable with my swearing. "Sorry," I apologized half-heartedly. I took a bite out of the muffin. The warm buttery layers flaked off and melted on my tongue. I drowned the coffee down, wrinkling my nose at the bitterness.

"Oh, that reminds me! I got you a present. I hope you'll like it." Quatre said as pulled out a small box from his khaki trench.

I cocked my head to the side. "Ooo! What could it be?" I grabbed the petite box wrapped in a baby blue paper (matching his own baby blues) and shook it. Clankclankclank. "Eh?"I ripped open the package and inside there was a shiny object. "A key? What is this a key to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blond smiled, "I want you to move in with Trowa and I." Confusion and uncertainty filled my head as well as my heart. "I mean, I have plenty of room and all the servants available to help out. And I would really like you to move in. It would be nice to see you more often." He paused waiting for a reaction, I supposed.

Even with this generous offer on the table, I frowned. I couldn't help but wonder... "This isn't out of pity, is it?"

His eyes grew wide and his cheeks reddened. Waving his arms franticly, he exclaimed, "Of course not, Duo! I am your friend and I just want you to live a little closer to me. It's a hour drive just to visit you."

"What about my job?" I asked curiously. He seemed to have everything figured out.

"Well, I can arrange for a job if you want. But I just want you to hang around the house, get acquainted with my staff as well as Trowa. You remember him right?" I nodded. It was hard to forget such a gorgeous man. Dark hair, creamy skin, and beautiful sincere green eyes. "We're a... couple now."

"Lucky you! Man, what a catch. He is so fucking stunning." There are no secrets between us. Most of the time.

Quatre blushed. "Well, yes... I know. Anyway," he continued, clearing his throat a little. "You can help me out too. We just adopted a child, a boy, a month ago. And I want you to be the godfather."

My mouth dropped open. "Oh my freaking god, that is the awesomest thing anyone has ever asked. I would be so honored, Quat. Now I have to meet that little stud!" Who knew that Quatre and his green eyed beauty would settle down at the ripe young age of eighteen and twenty-four.

He breathed a sigh of relief and grasped me in a tight hug. The blond raised to his tippy toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks."

I think, even though Quat is just still a teenager, he is the more than ready to take care of a child and deserves to. I ran my fingers through his pale hair and brushed it away from his eyes. After all this time, we still needed each other.


	3. Only Time Can Tell

Disclaimer: The usual "don't own them and not making any money off of this" deal.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, swearing, angst, lemons later hopefully.

Pairings: 1x2, 2xOC, 3x4.

A/N: I sincerely apologize for my major writer's block, in which I spent a week reading other people's fanfics instead of writing my own. XD. Oops.

­FALLEN

Chapter 2: Only Time Can Tell

Sunday morning 8AM.

The car slowed to a halt and I felt Quat tap me on the left shoulder. The bright rays of the morning sun flooded into the limo's comfortable interior. Flinching from the light, I watched the pale figure stepped out on the streets and pulled me after him. I groaned. Did not even know that I had fallen asleep. "Shouldn't have woke me up..." I mumbled sleepily, half to myself.

A large metal slightly whimsical fence surrounded the entrance, guarded by phony clowns who had not slept in a week. I know that look. The unshaved stubble, dark baggies underneath the eyes, and the pissed look on their faces as children and adults alike laughed, making corny jokes as they entered the traveling circus. It always made me wonder how long it took to train one of those magnificent animals. The fucking huge elephants or the kings of the jungle. Hmm. I sniffed the air. Ah, there it was. The smell of animal shit. Great, this is going to be fucking great. I would rather be cuddled up in my bed, sleeping until the afternoon then drowning myself in a couple of beers at the local bar.

In any case, we went right to the express line. Quat and his millions of dollars could just about get you anywhere, even in the front of the freak show. Flashing two red and gold tickets at the short stubby clown, we managed to squeeze past the families that crowded the dirt pathway. Immediately, the loud music of carnival music and the hollering of hundreds of scam artists in the form of toss the ball in to the impossibly small hole or knock down a stack of milk jars with a ball as light as a feather greeted our ears.

Quat finally slowed his pace to a brisk walk. I huffed along behind him. Man, I was really out of shape.

"Trowa!" My best friend squealed happily as we neared the tall brunette. I watched as his lover embraced the blond and affectionately stroked his pale hair. I chuckled, noticing the flushed look on Quat's face. _That's love_, I thought to myself. "Ahem... This is Duo, remember? I almost thought that he wouldn't come today, but like I always say, Duo is full of surprises!"

I held out my hand and he grasped it firmly. This was the first time I had met him in how many years? But he was just as beautiful as I remembered. He had grown into his tall, lean teenage stature and filled out pleasantly with muscles underneath a thin green t-shirt (it brought out the color of his own emerald eyes too). Over his long legs were a pair of loosely fitting dark washed jeans. One could only wonder what his legs looked like but even from here I could tell he had one tight ass.

"Nice to see you again, Duo."

I blinked. "Wha- oh, hey. Yeah, it's been a long time. Trowa." I felt the blood rise up in my cheeks as his name rolled off my tongue. Maybe it's been too long since I've been laid. My eyes traveled from one man to the next. There was no question about the power couple. Beautiful, strong, and intelligent. Damn, I _need _to get laid.

Quat suddenly tensed. His fingers intertwined with Trowa's as he glance around, searching for something. "Where's Henry?" He asked, his voice filled with anxiety and uneasiness.

Trowa nodded towards the bathrooms. "He wanted to go alone. He said he was a 'big boy' now," he replied to the blond's worried face. A slight smile graced his lips. A playfulness about him, something childlike. I never would have expected a man like Trowa ever to be playful. It did not seem to fit but... it felt right.

Anyway, I snorted at the 'big boy' comment. Who would ever want to grow up and get trapped in a hell hole like this? I mean, really, there is not one thing to live for these days. The fun is gone and somebody is always on your ass about making payment on the car or on the apartment. No one will pamper you or buy stuff for you when you throw a temper tantrum. Nope, they will just haul your ass to jail with a bunch of drunks who are sexually confused and-

"Boo!"

Surprised, I swallowed hard and choked on my spit. However, I managed to cough out several obscene words and phrases.

"Duo!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. The little boy watched me wide eyed. "What I meant was... errr... hiya Henry." I said as I crouched down to eye level with him. He hid shyly behind Quat's leg. From what I could see the little brat was a small boy of maybe five six year old. A dark brown mess on the top of his head and two light blue eyes. He was very reminiscent of... Heero.

Just the sight of the boy evoked so many emotion I thought I had buried in the past. I felt anger, heartache, pain, misery, despair, and hopeless. All this time, I managed to keep numb to the loss of Heero. I guess, I never truly gotten over the death. I had pushed it so far that I did not remember how much losing him hurt.

My eyes began to tear up and I immediately fished out my sunglasses. Placing them over my eyes, I smiled at the trio. "C'mon, gang. Let's go have some fun!" I held my hand out to little Henry and hoped that he would grab it. Breathing a sigh of relief, I felt his tiny hands clasp my own.

This was going to be a long day. And only time could tell what may happen.


End file.
